Pathway
by lildevil425
Summary: KHHP. Yaoi.The Room of Requirement is more then it seems as Harry finds out. After leaving a detention with Umbridge, Harry heads to RoR in order to get away for awhile. However when Harry does, he finds himself in a war against an evil sorceress named Ma


Pathway

This is a challenge fanfic that I borrowed from Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven with their permission. If you don't believe me, ask them. Now, this will definitely be a multi-crossover fanfic so if any of you have requests for different worlds, send me either a review or a PM. I hope you all enjoy this.

Full Summary: KHHP. The Room of Requirement is more then it seems as Harry finds out. After leaving a detention with Umbridge, Harry heads to RoR in order to get away for awhile. However when Harry does, he finds himself in a war against an evil sorceress named Maleficent and an Organization made up with Nobodies. However that's not the only problem, Harry finds not only himself but several others falling for him hard. Harry really has to learn, he can never be normal.

Standard disclaimers apply. If you want to know the full disclaimer, please go read one of my other stories that have it since I'm currently being a lazy ass.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Parseltongue"**

"Animal speech"

"_Spirits talking"_

**Unknown voice**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter One

Moonlight shone through the glass panes and hit the bare wall as silence echoed through the hallway. Any sane student wouldn't be out after curfew but then again, Harry James Potter wasn't any ordinary student was he?

Currently, he was storming through the once-peaceful hallway. His destination: the Room of Requirements.

Now Harry was muttering colourful curses under his breathe about a certain pink, fat, human-toad love-child with the fashion sense of a blind snail. Had anyone been around to see his ire, they would have also been amazed to be graced with the scene in front of them. The very air around Harry seemed to reflect his emotions as his hair and clothing flowed with the restless air.

"Goddamn, bloody, ugly, poor excuse of a human being!" hissed Harry to himself as he stalked towards the Room of Requirements with the suppressed air of an enraged predator while his deep emerald eyes were alight with righteous and vengeful anger. "I can not believe that someone procreated to create a waste of flesh, blood and wastes like her!"

An animalistic snarl graced Harry's face as he clenched his fists, blood trailing sluggishly from the wound on his left hand. However, there were no actual cuts on his hand.

Ah, the powers of higher beings.

Deep in Harry's mind, another more animalistic presence roared out its anger and indignation at its treatment which was weaved with an undertone of vengeance.

"Unfortunately, killing the mistake of nature is a no-no right now," muttered Harry to the empty hallway as his pupils became noticeably cat-like had anyone been around to see the metamorphosis. "Besides, why kill the toad-woman when I can just make her life miserable? Torture is always more amusing than death itself after all."

Harry started muttering to himself about all the things he would do to the human-toad love-child as he paced in front of the wall where the Room of Requirements was located while thinking that he really needed a holiday. Preferably somewhere other than here where people would panic like headless chickens if he so much as got a scratch on one of his nails or claim him to be a nutcase in need of a nice, white, padded room in Saint Mungoes and a lovely white, restricting jacket.

"Good gods," muttered Harry as he rubbed the bridge of his nose while an intricately decorated door appeared in front of him. He didn't really noticed the strange emblems on the door in his ire, one which resembled an upside-down heart with the bottom half stretching to become straight with three spikes at the end while the other emblem resembled a large key with a crown cut into one end and a chain with the head of a mouse on the other. "Only three weeks into the year and already I feel as though I need a holiday."

Sighing, Harry placed his hand on the long handle of the door and pushed it open.

To his surprise, instead of being able to walk into the room as usual, he was sucked into a giant abyss of darkness that he was sure not even his other's eyes could penetrate. As he fell into the void, the door slammed shut behind him and disappeared.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry didn't know how long he had been falling for but he wasn't worried. The winds wouldn't allow him to get hurt to much. Waiting for whatever he was brought-read sucked in- for, Harry soon noticed that he was heading towards a large round glass 'floor'.

He noted, with interest, that it was of a young blonde girl a few years younger than himself in a white summer dress with white sandals. Her legs were folded under her as though she was kneeling with her eyes closed and smaller circles with other images in them. The background had two castles, one half was oh a white castle with a dark stormy sky and half a heart-shaped moon while the other half was of a old parchment yellow castle with greenish triangular shaped roofs against a multi-coloured sky.

One of the smaller panes had the picture of a girl who looked like the blonde but with red hair and bright blue eyes; eyes that he knew also belonged to the blonde if her eyes were open. There was also another pane with a blonde boy that could easily look like her twin if it weren't for the fact that his hair was spiked up in a fashion that resembled a duck looking for food underwater.

The third pane, next to the blonde boy, held the image of a brunette with spikey hair and blue eyes; something about those two images told Harry that they were somehow the same person even though they look nothing alike. The fourth pane was occupied by a silver-haired boy in black with a blind-fold over his eyes in the same colour. The fifth, and last, pane had the image of a man in red with a single golden yellow eye staring out of the image while the other was hidden under red bandages that covered the majority of his head.

Noticing that he was coming closer to the large glass pane, Harry flipped his body so that it would be his feet that touched the 'glass' and not his head. Absently noting that his descent was slowing down, Harry's feet finally touched something solid as he studied the large glass pane a bit more.

**They are so lost.**

Harry's ears perked up at hearing the sad voice. It sounded strangely familiar to him. "Who is lost?" asked Harry as he looked around him.

**All of them. **

**Allies, enemies, neutrals. **

**They all can't find there way home anymore.**

"Why can't they find their way?"

**Some are blinded by old views while others are lost on other planes.**

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. _'Other worlds?' _thought Harry with interest. "Why do you want me to find them?" asked Harry calmly. "I don't want to make the occupants of my world to get suspicious. Especially with the problems that have been occurring."

**Because you're the only one who can Death Dealer. **

Harry's eyes narrowed at that admission as three blocks rose up around him.

**Now choose. **

**There's still time. **

Staring at the sword, the shield and the staff Harry knew which one he would pick. Harry calmly made his way to the sword and grabbed it.

**The power of the warrior. **

**Invincible courage. **

**A sword of terrible destruction. **

**Is this the power you seek?**

"You know it as well as I do," replied Harry calmly as the sword disappeared in a small flurry of lights.

**Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?**

He then walked towards the shield and grabbed that. Defence would be wasted on him since his magic would provide an acceptable shield as well as the air. Besides, how could his enemies possibly attack if they couldn't breath? Or if they were sliced before they even hit him?

**The power of the guardian. **

**A shield to repel all. **

**Kindness to aid his friends. **

**You give up this power?**

Harry only nodded as the shield disappeared in another flurry of white lights and the three pedestals disappeared silently.

**You have chosen the power of the warrior. **

**You have given up the power of the guardian. **

**Is this the form you choose?**

Harry smirked slightly as he looked up; his eyes becoming cat-like in appearance. "You damn well know it," replied Harry with a smirk as the glass pane began to shatter around him and he fell once again.

As he calmly allowed gravity to take him, his last thought got him a chuckle as the pieces of glass fell with him like shards of ice. _'You owe me for this,' _thought Harry as his vision started to blacken.

**Understood.**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aerith Gainsborough hummed to herself as she walked the well memorised path to Merlin's house with a basket full of food for the elderly magician. As she neared his house, she saw a dark coloured heap just ahead of her.

Concerned yet slightly wary, since even if the Heartless has began to stop attacking them as much they still came around a lot, Aerith took out her staff from the basket, returned it to it's usual length before walking cautiously towards the black lump.

When she was about a metre away from the lump, she stiffened when it groaned in what seemed like pain before turning slightly. Aerith's own emerald eyes soon met a pair amazingly alike hers, though hazy and unseeing, before they fluttered shut with strands of black hair falling over the closed eyes. Had it not been for the terrifying thought that the person could possibly be injured gravely, Aerith would have been painfully reminded of her lost boyfriend because of the young boy's hair.

It was almost a replica of Zack's spiky black locks.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

To be continued...

So what's the verdict people? Forgive me if I get any KH spells wrong since I ain't that much of a gamer. If there's any mistakes in future chapters please review or PM to tell me. By the way, can anyone guess why Harry could do all those things?grins You all know what to do if you got an inkling as to what it is. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
